User blog:Cynder rush/My fanfic thingymubobadoodle that kind of came to me in a dream :P
Argh. Now you've read the title, I will regret it for all of my life. Here is my pathetic awesome fanfic called ATTACK OF THE CY-BUGS or something like that. I didn't dream up the name either. (Try to) enjoy! Chapter 1: Actualy, I didn't think of a name for the chapters either. How about I make them up as I go along? Sugar Rush was in a terrible state. Cy-bugs from Hero's Duty had destroyed almost everything, had run out of things to eat and so therefore began to chase the racers. Screaming, the racers made for the exit to Game Central Station, however Vanellope tripped and cut her knee. Caramell poured out. "TAFFYTA!!!" She screamed. Her best friend turned around just in time to see a huge Cy-bug draging her back by the leg. The pain must have been excruciating. Luckily, a grey blur came from seemingly nowhere and a blast of air hit the Cy-bug in the face causing it to drop Vanellope. As she lay breathing heavily, she saw the blur take on the Cy-bug with a blue hair dryer. The Cy-bug exploded and green goo covered everything, including her eyes so she couldn't see who it was who was picking her up and trying to steady her. "Golly gosh! That was some jolly good fun out there, wasn't it?!" Squarked a posh voice. After wiping all of the goo from her eyes, she saw who her savior was. He was nothing like Vanellope had imagined. This was an eagle, about the same size as Felix and rather scrawny. It was a wonder how he was able to hold his giant hair dryer or his vacum cleaner jet pack because he looked so weak, almost like you could snap him in two by pressing your pinky finger on his back. "My name's Sergant Jet-Vac Airgle, but you can call me Jet-Vac for short. I'm from the game Dragon's Peak, which is an arcade version of the Skylanders ''series." Jet-Vac chirped, holding his hand out for Vanellope to shake. Vanellope didn't shake his hand, partialy because she was afraid it was going to break, but mostly because her arm was stinging. "My oh my! What a horrible wound! I say, we need to get you off to the hospital quick, old girl!" Jet-Vac was pointing to the bite mark on Vanellope's leg. "Bit too late for that, isn't it?" Sighed Taffyta sarcasticaly. "What do you mean?" Asked Jet-Vac. There was no need to reply, Taffyta simply nodded towards Vanellope. He knew what Taffyta was talking about now. "What? What is it? Why is everyone stairing at me?" Vanellope said, beginning to pannic as both their faces looked scared and worried. Slowly, Taffyta pulled out her make-up mirror and gave it to Vanellope. She was no longer the magestic ruler of Sugar Rush, but a horrible mixture of her old self and a crushing, bloodthirsty Cy-bug... Chapter 2: The second chapter... (Obviously) Vanellope had to be taken to the Game Central Station hospital. No-one seemed to be in there, so they looked around for the doctors. Had they been eatern by Cy-Bugs? Jet-Vac opened a door carefully, Vathek was inside, sitting on a bed and puking rainbows. "I think not" he said, trying not to laugh, closing the door behind him. Taffyta oppened another door, inside was Bertie who just said "Hi" and exploded. "Nope!" She screamed as she slammed the door before hearing a loud BANG! They eventualy found a room with a doctor in, who took one lookat the Vanellope-Cy-Bug and threw some medicine at her shouting: "TAKE IT TAKE IT! JUST DON'T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Short, isn't it?) Chapter 3: Chapter the third... Something will happen... later... '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Category:Blog posts